My Love Is All Yours
by yaoicrzy
Summary: it's a SasuNaru story... uh that i'm writing. i hope you enjoy it.


The bright morning's sun shone down into Naruto's room. The small, but homey apartment was all Naruto needed for a home. He strutted from the sunlight shining through the blinds covering the window.

There was a loud knock on his front door that echoed down the small hallway into his room, waking him. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I wonder who that…is?" he yawned. He didn't bother to get up and see who it was; all he did was lay back down and slowly drift asleep. _Knock knock knock… _This time the knocks were louder and Naruto jumped up. "I'm up!" he yelped. He got out of bed and wobbled to the front door. He opened it to find no one.

Growing angry Naruto slammed the door, without knowing that he'd hear another round of knocks. He opened the door right after the last one, "HA! I fou-" he stopped. No one was there, but then he looked down and noticed a crème coloured envelope. 'I wonder who this is from?' Naruto thought as he picked up the envelope.

He walked back into his house and closed the door behind him. At the small table in his kitchen, he looked closely at the envelope making sure it wasn't a trap. There were no words on it so he didn't know for sure that it was even for him. Naruto slowly tore the top of it and took out the note. It read:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I have something important I must tell you. But it's too much to write to you. Therefore I would like to meet you at the place where you had your first training with Kakashi-sensei. Please come alone. At 7:30 p.m. tonight!_

_From,_

_Someone you know…_

"Weird… that's all it says. But… maybe it's from Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up from his chair, "But what if it's from Sasuke… What would he want to tell me that's so important?!"

_7:30 p.m. at the training grounds…_

Naruto walked slowly to the water's edge and looked down at it. "I wonder who this could be?" He pulled out the note from his pants pocket and looked at it once more.

An hour had pasted and still no sign of any shinobi. "Damn it… I knew this would happen." Naruto sighed and started to get up, "I should've just stayed home." Right as he started to walk away he heard a bush move. Naruto turned to the direction the noise came from. "W-who's there?" He pulled out a kunai and held it in his shaking hands.

"Cool it, dobe!"

'That voice I know that voice…' Naruto thought, 'Uchiha…Sasuke!'

"Put your damn kunai away this isn't a fight I wanted." Sasuke mumbled as he walked over to Naruto.

"Why are you here, teme?!" the blonde barked.

"…The letter, dumbass…" the raven-haired boy pointed at the note that was now on the ground.

"You were the one who wrote this?" Naruto picked up the note. Sasuke looked away hiding his anger. "…So. What did you want to tell me…teme?" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh so it's not that important. Then I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow," Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" the Uchiha snapped; he grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him backward, making him fell.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away with a frown. "Like I said… I'll see you tomorrow at training!" Naruto got up and walked off.

When the blonde wasn't in site anymore the raven-haired boy sat down and crossed his legs. For a few seconds he was silent, then Sasuke fell forward, so that he was lying on the dampened grass. "Why?" He whispered. "Why didn't I just tell him…" He started to cry. "What's wrong with me?"

There the Uchiha cried himself to sleep and it wasn't until hearing voices that he stirred. "Naruto!"

'S-sakura?' Sasuke thought in his sleep.

"Hey, Naruto… Eh? Why is Sasuke-kun sleeping?" Sakura looked down at what Naruto was staring at. The raven was sound asleep on his face.

"I have no idea, what's so ever…" Naruto shook his head. "Hey, I know!" He ran over to a tree and then ran back with something in his right hand.

"What's that for?" the pink-haired 15-year-old asked.

"You'll see!" Naruto grinned evilly. He looked down at Sasuke then to the stick in his hand. 'Heh heh…pay back for making me fall on my ass last night, Uchiha!'

The blonde poked Sasuke with the stick in the back, making him shiver. 'Hahaha… This is great!' Naruto thought. "Naruto quit it! You're gonna hurt him!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. With this Sasuke suddenly jumped up and looked around.

"Rise n' shine sleeping butt-ugly!" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO! Shut up!" Sakura growled at the blonde, "Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sasuke got up and brushed off dust that was on his pants. He stroke a glare at Naruto, but soon enough it vanished. He started to walk away when Kakashi poofed in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late… This time I really overslept… Eheheheh…" Kakashi chuckled. "Anyway, what should we do to-" he stopped. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Huh? He was here a minute ago!" Sakura looked around confused. "I dunno…"

"And where's Naruto? It's not like him to be late!" Kakashi scanned the area for the black-haired boy and blonde.

"WHAT?! Even Naruto? But they were both here a minute ago… I swear!" Haruno shrieked.

"What the hell? Sasuke, let go!" Naruto tried to brake free of the Uchiha's grip, but couldn't.

"Naruto… I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but you weren't patient! Now I'm going to tell you and you're going to listen!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto. They ran to Naruto's apartment, where Sasuke commanded him to let them in.

"What's your problem, teme?! Why now? Why here?!" the blonde was confused, and Sasuke could see that.

They got into Naruto's room and shut the door.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Catch your breath then tell me, teme…" Naruto sighed. Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed to relax from the sudden energy burst he had had.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked up at him and the blonde looked at the raven-haired boy, with a concerned look. "For the longest time I couldn't understand this feeling I've had in my chest…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, puzzled by what he was saying, yet scared to think of what he was saying. "This pain in my chest… I can't bear it anymore…" his eyes started to fill with tears ready to run down his sweaty pale face. He gripped his chest with his right hand. "I… can't take it anymore! Every time you leave to just go home… My heart sinks and I can't control myself… I end up crying myself to sleep every night. And dream of you dying before my eyes. Me being helpless, unable to help you. You cry out my name, but I can't do anything! I'm frozen in fear…" By then Sasuke was crying hard enough for Naruto to well up with his own. The blonde looked at Sasuke concerned, and afraid. "Naruto… I love you!"

Those words echoed in Naruto's mind. 'L-love?' Sasuke looked away. "No…" Naruto whispered.

"NO! I won't believe you!" Naruto stood up. "I won't! _I can't!_" He ran out of the room into the bathroom and locked the door.

"N-naruto…" Sasuke fell to the floor in tears. "What have I done?" he looked at his own hands and balled them into fists.

In the bathroom Naruto sat curled up on the floor next to the tub. Shaken by the scene of Sasuke crying. "H-he can't love me… That would mean he's… gay!" the blonde wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tightly to his chest. His heart pounding so hard it hurt his throat to swallow.

Sasuke laid his head down onto the floor and hugged himself gripping each arm with the opposite hand, tightly so it would force him to scream. Naruto heard this and shivered at the sound of hearing his own closet friend crying…for him. The blonde couldn't handle it anymore. He got up and walked to his room and opened the door to see the Uchiha shaking; at this site Naruto's heart sank. 'What have I done?' He started to cry, this time in mourning for Sasuke and not in fear of him. "S-sasuke…?" Naruto walked over to the raven-haired boy slowly.

"G-go… away… I already know what you're going to say!" Sasuke growled. From that sentence he had said Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto let go of the kiss and turned around to see Kakashi and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun…are you all right?" she ran over to aid Sasuke, but stopped when noticed his face reddened from the unexpected kiss.

"Um…Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura waved her hand in front of the Uchiha's face, but he didn't blink. "Naruto! You damn bastard! Look what you did, Sasuke's so freaked he's not even blinking!" the pink-haired girl scolded.

"What? He wanted th-"

"Don't say stuff that Sasuke-kun would never say or do!" Sakura interrupted. She helped Sasuke up and started to walk, leading him out of Naruto's room.

"Sakura…I don't need any help…" Sasuke finally said. Sakura nodded and walked away.

"Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy turned to see Kakashi. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Don't come to training today, I'll just cancel it because of this incident. You just need some rest, so go home and lay down," Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke in the head. Sasuke nodded without saying anything. "Oh and Naruto same with you. Just stay here and rest." Kakashi walked out of Naruto's room and vanished.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke his name with fear in his voice. Naruto looked over to him and saw the Uchiha looking down at his feet.

"Sasuke… Don't say anything. Ok, I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously." The blonde walked up to Sasuke.

"But… What you did… I'm sorry that Sakura saw you do that… I really am!" Somehow Naruto knew that from the bottom of Sasuke's heart he was telling the truth.

"You know… It was pretty funny!" Naruto grinned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, Sakura's face! When she screamed my name." Naruto laughed, but suddenly stopped when he noticed that the raven boy wasn't laughing along. It was never like he would, and Naruto knew that, but he wanted to try at least. And not succeeding in that he cleared his throat. Sasuke looked back up at Naruto. "The truth is… I felt horrible…for what I said to you. And to be honest I liked kissing you…" Naruto turned his head, so Sasuke couldn't see the red appear on the tanned boy's face.

"You don't have to try and make me happy, Naruto. It's hopeless…" Sasuke sniffed. The blonde pushed Sasuke down onto the floor so that both were sitting next to each other.

"I'm telling the truth Sasuke! OK…I'm trying to make you feel better. The fact is I've been trying for years to hide something from you. I forced myself to like Sakura, when I really don't care about her. The reason why I always call you crappy names was because I liked you. But I didn't want to admit it! I was denying my own feeling for someone." Naruto took a deep breath and leaned on his bed with his arms behind his head. "So, there…I finally admitted I'm in love with…you." He sighed loudly.

"How can I believe you?" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh come on! I kissed you! Is there anything else that I need to show in respect of being in love?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a heartbreaking face.

"That's not enough for me to tell that you really have feelings that are deep for me!" Sasuke looked away.

"What else is there?!" Naruto shook Sasuke, but he only grew angrier from what Naruto thought.

"Oh I dunno… Maybe be my boyfriend?" Sasuke tilted his head with the suggestion.

"What?" Naruto laughed, "Like that would ever happen! Ha!" Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"What you think that's wrong of me to say?" the raven-haired boy growled. Naruto stared at him like he was going mad.

"Well duh!" he responded. With that being said Sasuke jumped onto the helpless blonde and sat down on him. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not getting up until you finally admit the total truth! Humph…" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Sssaaaassssuuuukkkkeeee!" Naruto moaned. The Uchiha turned his head.

"No!"

"Sasuke… Get off of me!" Naruto waved his hands and legs trying to force Sasuke off, but nothing worked. "Please, Sasuke!" Sasuke shook his head. 'Ah! What am I gonna do? Part of me is saying push him off and run for it… But the other half is saying tell him the honest truth, that I want him! I'm too scared to tell him that, though.' Naruto bit his lower lip. "Sasuke…" The raven looked at him.

"What?" he muttered.

"OK! You win! Jeez, just get off me! My blood circulation is being cut off!" Naruto waved his arms in defeat.

"Really?" Sasuke's face lite up with joy.

"Y-yes…" Naruto frowned. 'Wait a minute… Is Sasuke actually smiling? Not an evil smirk?! Oh my gosh, he is!' The blonde's frown turned to a bright smile. And before he knew it Sasuke's nose was poking his. "Sasuke?" Naruto's face reddened by this action.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… So this means we're… together?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Sasuke nudged Naruto's nose.

"So… I'm gay?" Sasuke nodded happily. 'Well…He does appear to be really happy.' Naruto smiled.

Then in an instant, without hesitation, Sasuke licked Naruto's cheek. The blonde's face turned a tomato red colour and he looked away. "I dunno… I think this is all wrong." Naruto rubbed his cheek where Sasuke licked him.

"But-" Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears. 'Damn it! Sasuke looks too damn cute to say no to…' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok! Jeez… Just don't-"

"Don't what?" Sasuke cut Naruto off before he could finish. The raven-boy stood up and helped Naruto up onto his feet. "If you're going to say anything about what I shouldn't do to you then… Then I'll tell Sakura that you wanna fuck her until she faints!" Sasuke pointed to Naruto.

"No! I wasn't gonna say anything like that, teme…eheheheh…" Naruto laughed nervously as he waved his hands and shook his head. 'Damn it… He's good.'

"Hm… How can I believe…?" Sasuke tilted his head to the right, making the blonde blush once more. 'That's one sign…' Sasuke thought to himself, 'He keeps blushing, and that's something he's never done before in front of me!' Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Eheheheh… Sasuke, what are you thinking?! It better not be anything about me!" Naruto took a few steps back.

"Oh but I am thinking about…" Sasuke purred. He moved closer to Naruto. Naruto tried to step back further, but he ran into his bed. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed. "I'm thinking about how hot you are… My Naru-chan!" The blonde's face turned to a complete red from the nickname his so called lover gave him. Sasuke nudged Naruto's chin and giggled.

"W-wait… Sasuke, I don't think we should be g-going this far… I mean it's too early…" Naruto stumbled over his words.

"I'm not going to…" the Uchiha said happily. He licked the blonde's neck sending a chill down his spine.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke continued to lick Naruto's neck. "S-stop…please…" he pushed the raven-haired boy away. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto on his bed. The blonde sighed in relief.

"See…I said I wouldn't go too far," Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"Yeah, but you did…" Naruto frowned.

"What?" The Uchiha sat up and looked at Naruto confused. The blonde blushed a bright red and looked away. But his eyes were looking down at his pants. Sasuke followed his eyes and met what Naruto was staring at.

"Oh…" Sasuke grinned evilly. "So that's what you meant. My Naru-chan…" he sat up and looked at Naruto.

"Wha-what?" Naruto also sat up, 'What's he… No. Sasuke noticed… Shit.' The blonde scooted to the other side of his bed and curled up. "I-it's nothing…"

"Nothing?" Sasuke slid closer to Naruto. "That's not nothing."

"S-sasuke… Stop, don't come any closer…" Naruto swatted at Sasuke.

"But you need help!" The Uchiha sat next to the blonde.

"What? No I don't… Sasuke, you're stating to scare me. Please just go home and do what Kakashi-sensei said! Go take a nap and relax!" Naruto shoved Sasuke off the bed, making him fall onto the floor with a thud.

"…Fine…" The raven got up, "But Naruto, I'm being serious. Change your pants…" He walked toward the hallway, but stopped. "…Later…" Sasuke waved to Naruto then vanished.

"Bye…" Naruto sighed in relief that the Uchiha was gone, but at the same time felt something different; like he had something missing in his heart now. 'I don't really like him that way, do I?' the blonde thought to himself in confusion. "Whatever… I need to take a shower anyway, so I'll just get into my pajamas…" Naruto looked down once more. 'But how could I have an erection so easily… Damn it, Sasuke_ is _good.'

_Meanwhile… At Haruno Sakura's house…_

"God, I never knew that Naruto was gay… All this time he would call me, Sakura-chan…" Haruno talked to herself as she looked in the mirror. "Maybe he's just trying to show me that he's jealous… About me liking Sasuke-kun more than him," Sakura forced herself to think, "Yeah that's it!" She smiled.

"Sakura!" her mother called from the hallway.

"What?!" Sakura growled.

"Ino's here! Can she come up?" Haruno-san yelled back.

"Yes!" the pink-haired girl answered back. It was weird 'cause she and Ino had been hanging out more often. There was something about Ino that Sakura noticed.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino walked in. "How have you been?"

"Hey… Good. Just a little confused." Sakura sat down on her bed inviting Ino to sit with her.

"Well tell me… What's wrong?" Ino turned to face Sakura. Ino had a boyfriend… It was Shikamaru. Sakura was still really confused on how a lazy-assed boy would fall for a hyper Sasuke fangirl. And how she would give up on Sasuke!

"Naruto kissed Sasuke today…" Sakura sighed, "I still can't believe Sasuke's face… I can't believe anything right now…" Sakura put her head in her hands and started to cry softly.

"What? Naruto did what?" Ino looked at Sakura with a confused expression. "That's wrong… Maybe he just slipped again… Like when we were in the academy! That's probably what happened." Ino tried to think on the positive side, but what was positive?

"No it was no accident! He kissed him on purpose…" Haruno looked up at the blonde girl. "And… Sasuke was blushing… I forced myself to tell Naruto that he was freaked, but Sasuke's face didn't show that."

"Oh? Are you sure about that? Maybe you're right," Ino rubbed Sakura's back to calm her. "I know!" Sakura looked up. "How about we pay a visit to Naruto's house tomorrow! I'll have Shikamaru come too, just in case Naruto doesn't want to talk to us! Ok?"

"Thanks, Ino!" Sakura managed to smile. 'Jeez Sakura… You look horrible…' Ino thought sadly. "Hey, why don't you stay the night here and then tomorrow morning we can get Shikamaru and think up some plans on what we can do!"

"Sure! Will that be ok?" Ino smiled. 'Sakura… You've changed a lot, and I'm really proud of you!' Sakura nodded her head.

_9:30 p.m. Uchiha Sasuke's house…_

'I can't force Naruto in to doing things he doesn't want to do… But I really can't control myself…' Sasuke lay on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking to himself. 'I'll try my best to, though… For our sake.' Sasuke smiled. "Now what should I do tomorrow?" The Uchiha sat up and looked around at the empty room. "I'll go see Naruto in the morning and just hang out at his house… If he wants to." Sasuke tilted his head thinking hard on what might happen. "But…" He jumped out of his bed. "What if he hates me? And what if he doesn't want to see me ever again, 'cause of what I said to him?!" Sasuke started to think of all sorts of reasons why he shouldn't go to the blonde's house... (Me: a lot of what if, questions… I remember those days…)

"BUT!" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened. "What if tomorrow was the end of the world?!" He shook his head. "No, that's not me… I should just get some sleep…" He laid down and slowly fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly in the blonde's room. He stirred in his lonesome bed. "S-sasuke…" he mumbled. "No…" Naruto kicked. "Sasuke!" the blonde yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'm right here, my lonesome blonde…"

"S-sasuke…" Naruto turned onto his right side, but still asleep. He felt something on his head and popped up.

"Rise n' shine, my love!" Sasuke smiled. 'Sasuke? How did he get in here?' Naruto thought to himself in confusion. "You didn't lock your door last night, so I let myself in… If that's ok."

"Um… ok…" Naruto sat up. "When did you get here?"

"Like two hours ago…" Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed, and turned to face him. The Uchiha smiled brightly. "You looked so peaceful when you were asleep!"

"What?! You watched me when I was sleeping?" Naruto jerked back.

"Well of course. What else would I do?" The raven-haired boy moved closer to the blonde they were an inch away from each other's face, making Naruto blush. "Jeez… You act like one of those damned fangirls, Naruto…" Sasuke moved back away from Naruto. 'Wow… Change in attitude?! One second he's all lovey-dovey… then the next thing you know he's his old emo self.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey… You know I don't like it when you do that Naruto!" Sasuke pointed.

"What's with you? First you were all, _you look so cute…_ Then you're all_ don't do that Naruto! _hm…" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

"Well sorry… I know you don't like how I acted yesterday, so I thought acting like how all the fangirls see me would be better…" Sasuke looked away.

"What? But this isn't how lovers act, is it?" the blonde snapped. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't want to be serious like that…"

"Oh, wait so now you're telling me, that I'm going to be all lonely?!" Naruto pointed to himself. Sasuke stared at Naruto. 'What the heck? Yesterday he was all, _back away Sasuke,,, No more!_ And now he's wanting me?' Sasuke looked around trying not to look at Naruto. 'Wait… _Want me_?'

"Naruto!" Sasuke leaned over Naruto, making him fall onto his pillow. "Do you _want_ me?"

"What?" Naruto shrunk backwards.

"_Do you want me?_" Sasuke started to grow uneasy, waiting for the answer.

"Y-yes…"

"I'm being serious! No joking around… Do you want me?!" Sasuke looked at the blonde with is eyes wide.

"Yes! I want you!" Naruto sat up and kissed the surprised Uchiha. The blonde let go of the kiss and hugged Sasuke, who was still surprised. "I want you and I don't want to lose you! You're mine… no one else's!" Sasuke shut his eyes and hugged Naruto back.

"Thank you!" Sasuke tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Naruto grinned, "And…?" They both pulled back from each other, and Sasuke wiped his eyes.

"And you're mine! I don't want to lose you either, My Naru-chan!" the raven smiled.

_Meanwhile… At Sakura's house…_

"So we get what we're gonna do… Right?" Ino looked at Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Right!" the other two answered together. They all got up and Sakura looked at the clock. It read, _12:37 p.m._

"So, let's get going already…" Shikamaru pushed the two girls out of Sakura's house and closed the door behind him.

"Isn't this kinda weird?" Sakura asked as the three of them walked in a row.

"Yeah it is… I wouldn't usually bother to do something like this, but since Naruto and Sasuke kissed again… I need to know, the total truth!" Ino agreed with Sakura. "Right Shika-kun?" Ino turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "But if Naruto asks me why I'm even there, I'm saying you two forced me!"

When they got to Naruto's apartment, they looked at each other making sure everyone was ready. "Ok… I guess that means we're ready," Shikamaru whispered to Sakura and Ino. They nodded. Shikamaru stood up straight and knocked on the door. "Oi, Naruto! You up yet?" Shikamaru yelled.

_In Naruto's Room…_

"Crap! It's Shikamaru…" Naruto sat up. He looked up at Sasuke, the unexpected visitor shocked both. "What do I do?" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. The blonde noticed that he had taken a shower that morning because his hand smelled like body wash. Naruto giggled.

"Naruto… Quit it…" Sasuke whispered. He slowly got up off of Naruto and helped the blonde up. "Now this is what we're going to do…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You're going to go and answer the door and see what he wants…"

"What about you?" Naruto whispered.

"I'll hide in your closet…" Sasuke pointed over his shoulder to Naruto's closet.

"Got it..." Naruto nodded his head. "But… What about this?" the blonde pointed at a mark on his lower neck.

"Um… Q-quickly get dressed! Your jacket will hide it!" Sasuke blushed. He quickly hid in Naruto's closet, as the blonde quickly dressed.

"What's taking him so long?" Ino sighed.

"Who knows… Maybe he just woke up!" Shikamaru guessed. 'I hope that's what happened, Naruto…' Shikamaru sighed.

"Try knocking once more, Shikamaru…" Sakura told him.

"Yeah yeah… Whatever…" Shikamaru knocked on the door, but stopped when Naruto finally opened it.

"Sorry about that I was getting dressed… eheheheheh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… Sakura? Ino? Why are you two here?"

"We came to see you Naruto!" Ino smiled. "So can we come in?"

"Oh, uh sure." Naruto blinked. The three of them walked into Naruto's house.

"See… He didn't call me Sakura-chan!" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear. Ino nodded.

"Naruto… Sakura is concerned about you and Sasuke! She said that yesterday you kissed Sasuke on the lips! Is that true?" Ino walked up to Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"I slipped… It wasn't on purpose! It was an accident!" he gave Sakura a glare, but she didn't notice it until he was looking at Ino again. 'Yeah right Naruto…' Sakura thought to herself. 'I felt that glare… You're hiding something from us and hopefully you'll spill it out at Shikamaru…' She smirked evilly.

"But why was Sasuke even here in the first place?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um… He, uh wanted to talk to me… So we came here…" Naruto tried to think up an idea of what he should say to them, but at the same time make it so that it wouldn't sound like an idiot was lying. 'Oh crap… What if they start to think about that thing Kakashi-sensei said a few years ago…_ Ninjas see underneath the underneath…_ Something like that… Crap… Shit!' Naruto bit his lower lip.

"He's hiding something…" Shikamaru whispered in Ino's ear, she nodded in agreement. "Hey Naruto… You wanna talk?"

"No…" Naruto answered flatly.

"Oh come on Naruto… You need to talk to your friend's to ensure us that you're ok!" Ino said.

"I have other friends I can always talk to!" the blonde looked down the hallway. 'I wonder if Sasuke-kun's doing ok…'

"Come on Naruto… Let's go talk for a bit…" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto around the neck.

"Ow!" Naruto shrieked. "Don't do that… It hurts!"

"Oh sorry…" Shikamaru let go. "Sorry about that Naruto. But really come on."

"Ok… Fine. But Ino and Sakura have to stay here!" Naruto pointed at the two girls, who frowned. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder as Naruto and him started to walk to Naruto's room, '_Don't forget the plan!_' Shikamaru read Ino's lips. He nodded letting her know that he understood.

When they got into Naruto's room, the blonde shut the door and locked it. "Whoa, Naruto… Why're you locking it?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto surprised by his actions.

"I know why you and Ino came here with Sakura…" Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"You do…" Shikamaru looked away, "Well… I guess you're not as stupid as you used to be…" He sighed.

"They aren't right out there are they?" Naruto pointed at the door.

"Who knows… Why?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Tell them to leave and then I'll think about letting you stay, and talk with you…" the blonde had his eyes on Shikamaru noting that he wasn't prepared for Naruto to be this smart.

"O-ok…" Shikamaru walked to the door and Naruto opened it. He walked to where Sakura and Ino were waiting. "He wants both of you too leave… Then maybe he'll talk to me… maybe."

"What? Since when did Naruto start to suspect that we were on to him?" Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"I dunno… But he's getting to be a pain in the ass." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well don't slack off in this, Shika-kun! Take care and don't forget!" Ino waved as she and Sakura walked out of Naruto's house. "I'm hungry… Wanna go get something to eat, Sakura?"

"Sure…" Sakura looked at Naruto's apartment, then walked off with Ino.

"Are they gone, yet?" Naruto poked his head out of his room.

"Yeah… They're gone. It sounds like they're gonna get something to eat…" Shikamaru walked back over to Naruto. "So… Can we talk or do you want me to get lost too?"

"You can stay… Come on." Naruto waved Shikamaru to get in his room, and once again he locked the door behind him. "Ok… Shikamaru!" Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "You can't tell _anyone _this… You understand?"

"Oh great… So you're telling me I have to keep this from Sakura and Ino? The one's who forced me against my own will to come here…?" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto nodded his head. "…Fine… But you know this is against my nature…"

"Ok… Sasuke, you can come out!" Naruto yelled. 'Wait a minute… Sasuke's here?!' Shikamaru's eyes widened. Sasuke opened the closet door and walked out. "So… I guess we should explain this to you, so you won't get confused."

"Yeah, that would help a lot…" Shikamaru said as he stared at Sasuke in awe, that he was there the whole time.

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke jumped at Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. The Uchiha was once more happy, he was reunited with his lover. "My Naru-chan!" he giggled.

"Ok… I have to ask… What's wrong with Sasuke?" Shikamaru pointed at the Uchiha who was glomping the blonde happily. 'Ew… I can't believe I'm actually seeing this…' Shikamaru thought.

"Well it's kinda long… But to put things short-"

"Naru-chan belongs to me and I belong to him! So you can't have 'im!" Sasuke cut Naruto off. The raven-haired boy grabbed Naruto around the waist and picked him up.

"There… exactly what Sasuke-kun said!" Naruto pushed up on Sasuke's arms so he could actually breathe. "Ok… Sasuke-kun… Can y-you put me d-down!"

"Oh sorry…" Sasuke set his uke down slowly, "I didn't mean to hold you that long…" Sasuke blushed.

"I'm still really confused… So you two are an item?" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yep!" They both said happily.

"Wow…" Shikamaru shivered at the thought.

_Meanwhile..._

"So Sakura," Ino looked at the pink-haired girl who was sipping some tea.  
"Hm?" she looked up.  
"What're you going to do if Naruto does really like Sasuke? And if Sasuke doesn't mind?" the female blonde asked her friend.

Sakura swallowed some tea then cleared her throat, "I doubt that Naruto would be gay... And Sasuke-kun would totally mind that if, you know, Naruto was." she returned to her tea happily. _'Poor Sakura...she's forced herself to believe that it's true...I really hope Naruto isn't.'_ Ino thought sadly.

"Hm? What's with the sad face, Ino?" Sakura looked at Ino concerned. Ino shook her head.  
"It's **nothing**."

_Naruto's house..._

"I never though this could be possible! Two shinobi that're the total opposites, fall in love. And that, they're both guys who're my friends." Shikamaru sat down on Naruto's bed. "So what do I tell Ino and Sakura? I have to tell them something!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was thinking. _'I love how his face changes when he's thinking hard!'_ Naruto blushed lightly at the thought.  
"What if," Sasuke stared at the floor. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "What if you just tell them that we aren't **gay**? And that we're just getting to know each other."

"That's a great idea, but what about Naruto kissing you? I mean Sakura saw you two!" Shikamaru bit his lower lip.  
"Oh...shit," Naruto blurted out, "wait...How do you know that?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura told Ino, who filled me in on all the details this morning."  
"I see..." The Uchiha mumbled. "But if we say that Naruto slipped and it just so happened Sakura and Kakashi came in at that very moment... and saw us!" He smirked, "Therefore, **if** Sakura was thinking that, she was right and then everything's back to normal!"  
"Yay! Sasuke-kun's so smart!" Naruto jumped onto the raven-haired boy and glomped him.  
_**I didn't **__need to see that_ Shikamaru looked away.

"Oh...but what about Kakashi...?" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "What if he told the Hokage?" Naruto got off his lover and stared at the Uchiha.  
"What about me and you go see Kakashi-sensei, while Shikamaru tells the girls? And we'll just tell him it was an accident," the blonde said while still staring at Sasuke.

"Wow Naruto, you _have_ matured." Shikamaru blinked.

"Heheh...you bet I did!" Naruto smiled widely at Shikamaru.


End file.
